<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You are the rite of movement (Its reasonin' made lucid and cool) by Ineffablemurderhusbands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297976">You are the rite of movement (Its reasonin' made lucid and cool)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands'>Ineffablemurderhusbands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dancing In Heels, M/M, Songs, YouTube, dance instructor Yuuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24297976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineffablemurderhusbands/pseuds/Ineffablemurderhusbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Victor sees a video of Yuuri dancing in heels on Youtube and decides to hire him as a choreographer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok so, this fanfic has been playing in my head for a while and I just started writing it now. It's not finished yet but I'll post it as it goes. I promise it won't be too long as I plan to write only especific scenes as their relationship progresses. I hope you enjoy! Please leave comments and kudos if you do ok? The second chapter is already finished so let's see how the first chapter goes. I recommend giving a listen to the songs I quote on this fanfic because I wrote it as I listened to them and it helped set the mood.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victor wasn’t used to being uninspired. But that was the name of the feeling that he had been feeling deep in his gut for the past three years. Nothing excited him anymore, everything was more of the same. The audience knew that he would win, so he couldn’t surprise them anymore. He had done it all. There was nothing else he could do to bring himself some happiness if he wasn’t entertaining the public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The public was still entertained but already knowing what would happen took the thrill out of it. Victor knew that it was just a matter of time until they stopped being entertained by Victor and he dreaded the day that would happen. Until then, Victor felt like he was only going through the motions. Picking a choreography, skating, winning gold and repeat. Going back to his empty apartment where he would spend his days preparing to do it all over again. Feeling numb in something that once brought him absolute joy. It was what he was doing now. Trying to feel inspired enough to pick a song to his new choreography while he didn’t even know yet what was supposed to be his theme for the season. Victor was feeling completely lost. He knew that he was reaching the end of his line and he was afraid that he wouldn’t have any more fight left in him. He felt like a mere shell of the person and the artist he once was. He felt broken.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was the reason why he was listening to Lana Del Rey’s – Young and Beautiful on repeat on Youtube and seriously considering using that music as his free skate, now that the USC had accepted songs with lyrics in competition. He had half a mind to text Yakov and send him the song, but he knew his coach would call him crazy and tell him to stop being depressing. Victor wouldn’t have a heart to tell him that the music was much more cheery than what he was actually feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Will you still love me</em>
  <em> when I'm no longer young and beautiful?<br/>Will you still love me when I've got nothing but my aching soul?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>These lyrics described exactly what Victor felt when it came to his audience, but while Lana knew for a fact that the love she was singing about in the song would love her no matter what, Victor wasn’t so sure about that. He was adored now but what about when he wasn’t a winner anymore? How about when he couldn’t do his quad flip anymore? Skaters lived a glorious but a short professional life and then it was all gone in a blink of an eye. The audiences forgot after a while. They forgot because there was always new young and flesh blood and the mighty greats were erased and forgotten. There was nothing worse than a fallen idol. Staying relevant after retirement was difficult. People only remembered you if you went away in flames in some big scandal like Tonya Harding had, and even then people usually forgot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor audibly sighed. He was falling into that wormhole of thoughts that he shouldn’t. He closed his laptop forcefully, cutting off the music in the process. Makkachin startled on the ground from her nap and lifted her head with the sound. “I’m sorry, Makka.” Victor said as he scratched her ear, when she jumped up on the couch. “I was spiraling a little bit but I’m good now.” He gave her a little smile that didn’t reach his eyes. Now he was even lying to his own dog, gosh, he was pathetic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ok, so maybe making a choreography to “Young and Beautiful” wasn’t a good idea but it was the only thing that he listened that came even close to inspiring him to do something. He could always commission a song but without knowing what he wanted was a bit difficult. That was why he was browsing the internet for something, because he had no idea what he was going to do and he was running out of time. In his mind, Victor had already done every theme he could think of. Last season had been “Longing”. Longing for what, Victor wasn’t sure. Maybe it was love. That thing that was so far from his life in his younger years but now was a constant presence in his mind. Victor was sure that nobody would ever be in love with him. Millions of people admired him and he was sure that they even thought that they loved him but being in love… Loving Victor, the skater, the Living Legend was easy. But being in love with Vitya, the dork that talked with his dog when nobody was looking, was obsessed with his receding hairline and was extremely forgetful was hard. He knew so, lots of pasts relationships had told him this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lost in his thoughts, Victor startled a bit when his phone pinged with an incoming message in his coffee table. With a frown, he picked it up and saw it was from Chris. He opened the message that only said:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Chris 🍆</p>
<p>          | somethin’ to quench your thirst 😉</p>
<p>         | <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MTV1puHCboQ">Link</a></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor was half expecting it to be a video of a really specific fetish porn, because he knew Chris really well and it wouldn’t be the first time. And it was a fetish alright but an entirely different kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor opened the video to see the words Fetish by Yuuri Katsuki written in white in a black background. He didn’t even had time to ratiocinate because then he was greeted with the vision of a man in the middle of what appeared to be a dance studio with linoleum floors. The man was Asian and extremely cute, with his dark hair pushed back. He was wearing a simple and tight white shirt, black booty shorts and black high heels. The music started and the man followed by dancing to it in a perfect and super sensual choreography. Victor was amazed as he stared at the man’s fluid movements and natural sensuality. Even if the music wasn’t playing Victor could still hear because the man, this Yuuri, made the music with his body. And what a body! Victor couldn’t stop staring at the man’s thighs and ass as he danced beautifully to the song. When the short video was over, Victor played it again. And again. And again. He played all of the videos of the guy he could find. He fell on a rabbit hole, where he looked to find everything he could about the boy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently Yuuri lived in Detroit - USA, where he went to college and teached classes on how to dance in heels in a prestigious dance school. According to their Yelp review, the class was almost impossible to get into because of how big the demand was. And apparently all reviews went on and on about how Yuuri was an excellent teacher and how cute he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor didn’t stop to think. The next thing he knew he had already booked a one way ticket to Detroit. Yakov was gonna kill him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Second Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please listen to the music that I quote in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Posting his choreographies online wasn’t Yuuri’s idea, but Phichit’s of course. He couldn’t exactly blame his friend because it brought a lot more people over for his classes, but still it had been a huge gamble for Yuuri. He had been terrified when he posted his first choreography. He had been absolutely sure that people would mock him forever because of it but the video had been a huge success. From there, Yuuri kept recording videos and posting. Sometimes he had company in the dance like that first video of his but most of his uploads were videos of him dancing alone. It took him a long time to start posting more sensual choreographies but after a while he took a real taste for it. He liked who he became when he was dancing. It felt like he was a totally different person. Gone was the shy and anxious Yuuri of his everyday life and in came who Phichit called the Eros!Yuuri, someone who was unapologetically sexy and confident. And the best thing about that was that usually nobody recognized him out of his videos. It really was like he turned into a completely different person in the eyes of the public. Phichit thought it was funny and Yuuri counted it as a blessing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That day had started relatively normal. Yuuri awoke as his alarm ringed and he got ready so he could go on his morning run. When he came back, Phichit was already up and making breakfast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning, Yuuri!” He greeted cheerily. Phichit was always cheery in the mornings and although Yuuri always got up early to run, he was anything but in the mornings. He only did it because it was a habit and Yuuri was a creature of habit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning.” He mumbled back as he peeled his sports jacket off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have you heard?” Phichit asked as he finished brewing the coffee and passed a steaming mug to Yuuri, who thanked him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” He blew on the coffee and took a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phichit waited until Yuuri had finished his sip before he talked. He had learned his lesson from the time he told Yuuri that he had sex for the first time while Yuuri had been drinking milk and the vision of the white liquid squirting out of Yuuri’s nostrils hadn’t been a pretty sight. “Apparently, Victor left Russia.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WHAT?” Yuuri exclaimed, placing his mug on the kitchen table and fishing his phone out of his pants pocket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The sports news has just started talking about it. The word is that nobody knows where he went or why.” He says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Victor can’t leave Russia.” Yuuri says. “He was supposed to be choreographing next season’s programs.” He checks his phone to see that Phichit was indeed telling the truth. “Not even his coach knows where he is. Do you think he was kidnapped?” Yuuri clutched his heart but Phichit merely shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“His neighbor saw him leaving with a suitcase and his dog.” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This doesn’t make any sense.” Yuuri says with a frown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know, but go get ready or we’ll be late for class.” He said and Yuuri went to shower, feeling dazed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning passed in a blur as Yuuri focused in his classes and assignments. They would have a break in a few days and Yuuri couldn’t wait for it. He was already dreaming of his couch and the countless anime marathons he would have. After his university courses, Yuuri made his way to the dance studio where he would give his classes of the day. Phichit usually only went to the studio much later to train because his classes ran a little longer than Yuuri’s and because he needed to go practice on the ice before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minami was at the front desk and he opened a big dopey smile as he saw Yuuri entering.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Yuuri-kun!” The boy greeted and Yuuri nodded at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hi, Minami!” He said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have full classes for you today.” Minami said and Yuuri nodded again. It wasn’t unusual for Yuuri to have full classes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, thanks. I’ll go change.” He said, making his way to the locker room where he changed clothes, putting on some black leggings and a blue t-shirt. Yuuri didn’t teach only the high heels dance class, he also thought ballet classes and pole dancing classes. His day usually started with back to back ballet classes, then he moved on to the pole dancing classes and the last class of the day was the high heels class. He hadn’t started doing all of this at once but the pole dancing teacher had moved to another studio so he stepped in. And then Minako had needed to go back to Japan for a few months and he had stepped in for her and well, he liked to keep busy. When she came back, she decided to make him a full time teacher there but divided the time of his classes so he wouldn’t need to do everything every day. Monday was the only day that Yuuri gave all the classes, the rest was neatly arranged so he would give only one modality per day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first classes went perfectly and smoothly as always. Yuuri loved to dance and he loved to teach as well so it wasn’t a difficulty for him. When he had left professional skating because of his anxiety, he thought he would never be happy again professionally but he had been wrong. He had found himself again through dance and although he missed the ice dearly it wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had lunch with Phichit before he changed clothes for his next classes: the pole dancing. He exchanged his ballet shoes and legging for booty shorts and a white tank top because these were usually the classes where he sweats the most. The classes also went as usual and he found himself saying goodbye to his students as he gulped down a bottle of water and patted his forehead with a cloth. He pushed his sweaty hair out of his eyes and started to get ready for his last class of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Today his high heels were a pair of black ankle boots that gave him stability but were still high enough to give him that edge that he needed for his choreographies. Although Yuuri also teaches pole dancing classes, the high heels dance class was usually the one where he taught the more risqué choreographies. There was just something about wearing heels as he danced that made him feel sexy and desirable and he wanted to teach that to his students. He wanted them to experience the confidence that it came with the act.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri still had a good twenty minutes before his students started to arrive, so he decided to go over the choreography that he was currently teaching his class. It was the song Dance for You by Beyoncé and he was quite fond of the choreography he had put together. He had taken a few of Beyoncé’s original steps from the music video but had incorporated his own to make it something entirely new.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri grabbed the remote and turned up the stereos. The music had a twenty second delay so he could get in position in front of the mirror without losing the beginning of the song. And then it started and so did Yuuri. Yuuri lost himself in the music as he usually did when nobody was watching, his body moving perfectly like muscle memory. When Yuuri danced it felt like he didn’t control his body but his body controlled him. His hips moved in a sensuous way as Beyoncé sang and his whole body followed, as Yuuri danced for an invisible lover.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you</em>
  <em><br/>Tonight I'm gonna dance for you<br/>Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body<br/>Boy I like it when you watch me, ah<br/>Tonight it's going down</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he was finished, his chest was moving up and down with his pants from the exertion and his muscles ached just a little bit. He hadn’t even realized that he had closed his eyes when he was dancing so he opened them to find himself staring at a pool of azure in the mirror. Yuuri gasped and turned around so fast it almost gave him whiplash, founding himself staring at the intense gaze of one Victor Nikiforov, his absolute idol.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Minami was hovering behind Victor, almost being erased by the frame of the tall Russian and he looked frantic.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m so sorry, Yuuri but he wouldn’t take no for an answer when I told him that the class for today was full.” He said, looking apologetic. How could Minami not know who Victor was? Yuuri always thought Minami’s crush on him was due to the fact that he used to be a professional skater back in the day but apparently that wasn’t it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mister Katsuki.” Victor rumbled in that delicious voice of his as he gave a charming smile that made Yuuri’s legs tremble. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, I’m a big fan of your work.” Victor said extending his hand for Yuuri to shake while Yuuri had an honest to God mental breakdown.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>WHAT? How could Victor be a big fan of his work? That doesn’t make any sense. Did Yuuri fell down when he was dancing and hit his head on the hardwood floor? Was he in an alternate reality? What’s happening? Even in his daze as Yuuri thought all of these things, he still managed to take a hold of Victor’s hand and shake it. Wow, he has really soft hands, Yuuri thought. Victor kept talking in an excited tone of voice and Yuuri realized he had been staring at him and not hearing a single word he was saying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mister Nikiforov, I…” He started, not really knowing what he was going to say and Victor opened a bug heart shaped smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, so you’ve heard of me? Great! Call me Victor.” He said and Yuuri felt woozy. He realized he was still clutching Victor’s hand but the man didn’t seemed like he had realized or if he did, he didn’t cared. “I was wondering if I could talk with you for a minute?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I…” Yuuri started to say but then he saw that his students were starting to arrive. “The class is about to start.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, in that case I was wondering if I could sit in and watch? I promise I won’t be a bother and then we could talk later?” Yuuri found himself nodding dazedly and Victor smiled at him. “Wonderful.” He said, dropping Yuuri’s hand and finally walking into the dance room instead of looming in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor was dressed casually in a light washed denim jacket, a grey sweater and dark joggers. His hair was hidden in a black cap, no doubt to avoid being recognized by fans. Yuuri felt incredibly underdressed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s okay, Minami.” Yuuri dismissed the boy as his students entered his class and eyed the handsome stranger inside. Yuuri remained with a blank face the whole time but he was freaking out internally. What was Victor doing in America? What was Victor doing there looking for Yuuri and wanting to talk with him? The only time they ever saw each other was when Yuuri epically failed in a competition years ago and they had bumped in the corridor, and Yuuri seriously doubted Victor even remembered the small interaction. Yuuri was deeply confused.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He greeted his students with a shaky smile, trying to wrap his mind around it. Victor was about to see him dance to a very sensual song, hell, he had probably already seen Yuuri dancing when he had been standing in the doorway. How much had Victor seen anyways?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello everybody and welcome to today’s class!” He said from his position on the front of the class as his students all faced the mirror and him. “Hope everyone practiced the choreography at home.” He said, picking up the remote again. Victor had settled in the corner of the room and was currently sitting casually out of the way on the floor but still very much there. His presence was something Yuuri could taste in the back of his tongue and Victor’s gaze followed Yuuri’s every move like a hawk. Yuuri felt like he was prey. “Let’s start from the beginning, shall we?” He pressed play and put the remote away as he got into position. He usually started by doing a full run through of the choreography so he could see who was falling behind but as he started dancing Yuuri only had eyes for Victor. He danced the whole routine without looking away because Victor’s eyes were like a beacon and a calling for Yuuri. The whole world disappeared as Yuuri lost himself in those eyes. After the music was done, Yuuri realized he was utterly fucked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That had been the hardest class Yuuri had ever taught. His eyes kept drifting toward Victor and he couldn’t concentrate to save his life. Thank God his students were already quite advanced in the choreography so he only had to make minor adjustments. After the class was done, Yuuri said goodbye to every student but soon enough they were alone. Yuuri inhaled deeply before turning around to Victor who was no longer sitting on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re very good teacher, Yuuri.” He compliment and Yuuri found himself blushing. “Maybe we could go to somewhere more confortable to talk?” Victor suggested and Yuuri nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There’s a diner just around the corner.” He said and this time it was Victor who nodded. ”I just need to change.” He blushed as he looked down at his attire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll wait.” Victor smiled. Yuuri nodded and they exited the dance room as Yuuri turned off the lights behind him. He made his way to the locker room while Victor went to wait in the reception. Yuuri felt like he was dreaming. He showered quickly to rid himself of the stench of a day full of classes and changed clothes, putting on a blue hoodie, jeans and sneakers that he always left on his locker in case his clothes got dirty. He placed his glasses again on his face and texted Phichit to ask if he would be ok going home alone after his ballet class was done since it was already dark out. His friend texted him yes and asked if something was wrong. How could Yuuri tell him via text that he didn’t have a clue himself of what the fuck was going on? So he only responded that he would explain later. He hoped that he would have an explanation later. He picked up his backpack and made his way to the reception, half expecting Victor to not be there, but he was. He was idly typing away on his phone and he looked up when he heard steps, eyeing Yuuri up and down slowly like he was drinking him in. He smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” He asked and Yuuri nodded, even though his was nowhere near ready. They made their way out of the studio as Yuuri waved at Minami.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked in silence for a moment but Yuuri couldn’t stay silent. “Victor, I hope you don’t mind me asking but what are you doing here?” He asked and Victor chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I came after you, of course.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri was so shocked by his answer that they reached the diner without uttering another word between them. Victor opened the door for him as they entered and they went and settled on a secluded booth. The waitress came and Victor asked for a strawberry milkshake and Yuuri ended up ordering the same because he was unable to make any decisions right now. “For me?” He finally asked, when the waitress walked away from their table. Victor nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For you.” He said simply. “I saw your Fetish choreography video and was entranced. I had to meet you. I was moved by your talent Yuuri and it’s been a very long time since I felt inspired like this.” Victor replied sincerely and Yuuri frowned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you mean? You’re Victor Nikiforov, the living Legend and consecutive five time winner of the Grand Prix! You couldn’t possibly be inspired by someone like me!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuuri if I may be frank with you, it’s been years since I’ve been in a terrible flunk.”  He says seriously. “It’s true that I keep winning and winning but there’s no more joy in it. I’ve been recently considering retiring.” He ignored the way Yuuri gasped loudly at that. “But when I saw your video, I… I felt the way that I used to feel about skating again. I am aware that we don’t know each other but I’m being completely sincere with you, I need your help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Help with what exactly?” Yuuri asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Victor could answer, they were interrupted by the waitress who placed their respective drinks in front of them. Victor took a moment to sip and groaned at the taste, making the hairs on the back of Yuuri’s neck raise. “Gosh, I always forget how much I miss sweet things. Yakov would absolute kill me if he saw me drinking this, but honestly there are many more reasons why he would be prone to murdering me right now.” He chuckled. Victor raised his eyes back to look at Yuuri and the Japanese man felt pinned in place by the intensity of his gaze. “I would like you to help me choreograph two of the  most surprising routines that the skating world has ever seen. Be my choreographer, Yuuri?” He asked, emphasizing the u’s in Yuuri’s name charmingly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri couldn’t believe this was happening. Victor Nikiforov had come to America just to ask him to choreograph two skate routines for him? Yuuri was dreaming, he was sure of it. He discreetly pinched his forearm under the table and hid his wince. Ok, so he wasn’t dreaming. “Me?” It was all that Yuuri could say and Victor nodded enthusiastically.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, I was wondering if you could help me create two sultry routines. I have a few ideas already but of course you’re the expert.” Yuuri choked on his own saliva and drank a big gulp of his milkshake, giving him a brain freeze as a result. Yuuri an expert in something that Victor’s wasn’t? Please! “I haven’t done many sexy routines in my career, but of course I dabbled in it.” Victor was telling, like Yuuri didn’t know this already. “This one, I want to be the sexiest of all and you’re the only one who can help me achieve that.” He said and Yuuri only kept nodding like he was in a daze. “Selling sex on the ice is more of a Chris thing than mine but I realized recently after watching your videos that I haven’t done routines where I flat out flaunt myself as someone sexual, I usually go towards the more subtle approach of sensuality. And I want to change that. I want to surprise the audience again.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri’s head was swimming with all the information Victor had dropped on him. “But how would we do this?” He found himself asking. “Your coach is in Russia and I live here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor inhaled deeply, like he was preparing himself. “I would need you to move to Russia for a bit.” He said, with a resigned tone, like he knew that could be a deal breaker for Yuuri. “All the expenses would be paid of course and your salary would be more than satisfactory for your troubles, but I am aware that you have a life and a job here, so I will understand if you don’t accept it. I’m sorry I dropped into your life unannounced, Yuuri but I really do need your help. I am somewhat desperate.” And as Yuuri stared into Victor’s eyes he could see how sincere he was being. How could Yuuri abandon his idol when he needed the most?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is a lot to process, Victor.” He simply said, sipping on his milkshake. Victor nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. Of course, you don’t need to answer right now but I’ll need an answer soon. Each day that passes and I don’t train, is a day where my coach might die because of his high blood pressure.” He joked with a light chuckle. Yuuri chuckled too but his mind was working a thousand miles per hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stayed silent for a moment as they sipped their drinks. “Would you please tell me what you have already thought about in terms of choreography?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Victor grinned and launched himself in explanations about what he had thought about and how he could incorporate through his skating. He kept explaining to Yuuri all of the skating terms and rules, but Yuuri didn’t mind hearing things that he already knew about if it came from Victor’s delicious lips. They kept talking and talking, getting to know each other and not seeing the night pass away as they enjoyed themselves. It was the most fun Yuuri and Victor had in years. Yuuri didn’t told Victor that he used to skate professionally and Victor didn’t tell Yuuri that his heart had ached for him from that very first video of him that he had saw. Their secrets were their own. For now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They exchanged numbers before going their separate ways. Yuuri told Victor that he would have an answer for him by the end of the week but Yuuri already knew what he was going to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Yuuri opened the door to his apartment, Phichit was sitting on the sofa eating some cereal as he playing with one of his hamsters. The television was on and The King and the Skater was playing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuuri! I was worried about you! Where have you been?” He asked with a concerned frown on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Didn’t Minami tell you?” He asked as he walked to sit on the couch. He was still feeling funny inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The only thing he told me was that you left the studio with an old guy.” He said and Yuuri snorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Old guy? He asked, amusedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, he told me the guy had silver hair.” Phichit said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who do we know that has silver hair?” Yuuri asked in a teasing tone of voice, not being able to help himself. He felt too giddy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t know. Your dad?” He ate a spoonful of cereal. “No, your dad doesn’t have silver hair. The only person that I can think of that has silver hair is Victor and that’s ridiculous.” Yuuri smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is it though?” He says.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, why would you leave the studio with Victor Nikiforov? It sounds right out of a fanfic.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It really does.” Yuuri said with a sigh and Phichit eyed him with a frown. Yuuri had a pretty enamored look on his face which made no sense, unless…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“WAS IT VICTOR NIKIFOROV?” Phichit finally caught on and Yuuri nodded excitedly with a big grin. “WHAT IN THE HELL?” He yelled, startling his hamster that tried to run away but he managed to grab him and put him back on his cage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I KNOW!” Yuuri yelled back. “IT SOUNDS LIKE A DREAM!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TELL ME EVERYTHING.” Phichit yelled back, almost jumping on the couch and spilling his cereal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So Yuuri did. He retold everything that had happened and everything that Victor had told him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Yuuri you have to do it!” Phichit said. “You won’t be able to forgive yourself if you don’t grab this opportunity.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” He sighed. “I’ll call Minako in the morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phichit squealed and squeezed Yuuri against his body as he yelled in his ear that they needed to celebrate.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Third Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It took Yuuri less time to sort his affairs in America than he thought it would. Minako yelled excitedly when he told her what he was planning to do and told him he had her absolute blessing and that his job would stay put if he came back. Yes, she said “If” like Yuuri would stay in Russia and not come back. In two weeks tops, he was already arriving in cold cold Russia to be greeted by a smiling Victor. When Yuuri finally said yes, Victor called Yakov and made him take care of all the legal matters but not before his coach yelled at him and demanded he came back to his country. Victor begrudgingly did what was asked of him and came back earlier, assuring Yuuri that he would take care of everything until Yuuri arrived. They hadn’t been able to find an apartment for Yuuri in such short notice so Victor told him that he could stay in his apartment. Yuuri didn’t know how he was feeling about it. In a matter of days the life that he thought he had already figured out had turned upside down and the funniest thing was that he was incredibly happy that it had.</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri picked up his bag and walked towards the gate where Victor told him that he would be waiting for him. The flight had been extremely tiresome but he was glad that he was finally in Russia. Victor spotted him first and Yuuri didn’t even had time to wave before he was attacked by a brown fur ball and throw on the chilly floor of the airport. Yuuri giggled as Makkachin licked his face and tried to lick into his mouth, gladly covered by a black mask.</p><p> </p><p>“Makkachin!” Victor said in a chastising tone. “Bad girl!” He said as he managed to get her off Yuuri. “I’m so sorry Yuuri but she missed you.” Yuuri had met Makkachin only once when he had gone over to Victor’s rental apartment in Detroit to talk logistics about moving to Russia. It was safe to say that Yuuri and Makkachin had fallen mutually in love.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s ok, I missed her too.” He said looking down at her and caressing her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you missed her owner?” Victor asked with a pout and Yuuri rolled his eyes. He was starting to understand that Victor was quite a flirty person.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” He replied and Victor beamed. Yuuri’s heart clenched a little.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon, Yuuri!” He said picking up Yuuri’s bags. The rest of his things had been shipped earlier in the week already. “Russia awaits!”</p><p> </p><p>As Yuuri had thought, Saint Petersburg was cold as fuck. He was too jetlagged to pay attention to the city as Victor drove them home but he remembered thinking that it was incredibly beautiful. Victor told him about a few landmarks as they drove but he knew that Yuuri was tired and vowed to himself to take him sightseeing once he was completely settled there.</p><p> </p><p>They arrived home and Yuuri gave a quick look around, assessing the place. It was a beautiful and no doubt expensive loft but looked not lived in. Yuuri thought it made sense since Victor spent most of his time in the rink. The Russian pointed Yuuri to what would be Yuuri’s bedroom from now on and Yuuri fell on the bed and in a minute he was completely out. Victor went to check on him a few minutes later and found Yuuri passed out on top of the duvet, still in his beanie and fully clothed sans his glasses which was the only thing he took off. Victor smiled in amusement as he took off Yuuri’s beanie and shoes and placed a blanket on top of him.</p><p>Victor left Yuuri’s bedroom and went to his kitchen to prepare something to eat. He knew Yuuri would wake up hungry. He couldn’t believe that the boy was there in his home. Victor was surprised when he got to know Yuuri and realized he was entirely different from his dancing persona and the clash between his two personalities made him even more interesting in Victor’s eyes. He couldn’t wait until he could unravel all of the layers that were Yuuri Katsuki.</p><p> </p><p>It took some time until Yuuri got his bearings in the new city but Victor was very helpful. He had woken up from his slumber to deliciously smelling food that day and from then on Victor kept looking out for him. It took one full week for Yuuri to finish unpacking.</p><p> </p><p>“So… Yakov wants to talk with you.” Victor said nonchalantly when they had finished brainstorming about ideas on the choreographies.</p><p> </p><p>“He does?” Yuuri squeaked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep, he wants to meet you before we start rehearsing in the studio.” He said. Yuuri had built a chronogram for Victor where they would discuss the choreography and music in the first week, like they were doing currently and then they would spend time in the ballet studio rehearsing it, so when his training time on the ice finally started Victor already knew the choreography pretty well. They had a few weeks until training on the ice was required so they could still tweak and adjust the choreography on land as much as they wanted.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Yakov doesn’t bite, I’m sure he’ll love you.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri wasn’t so sure about it but he let it slide.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Victor arranged a meeting for them in the rink right away. He thought it was better to do it already, like ripping a band aid. Yuuri had been anxious the whole drive there and Victor wished he could take his hand in his to try and calm him down, but he refrained from doing so. The rink was not empty, it never was, but Victor steered Yuuri towards Yakov’s office before anyone could see them. As soon as they got there, Victor knocked on the door but didn’t wait for an answer, walking inside right away. Yuuri hovered by the door, not feeling confortable trespassing on the man’s space without being invited. Yakov looked annoyed already as he looked at Victor.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re late.” It was the first thing he said to Victor. The silver haired man only smiled. Then Yakov looked at Yuuri. “C’mon in, boy I don’t have all day.” He barked and Yuuri immediately entered the office, closing the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Feltsman, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” Yuuri said politely. Years living in Detroit had made him stop bowing every time he met someone but as he looked at the imposing man, he had the sudden urge to do it anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Yakov gripped his hand as he offered it but he looked straight at Victor as he said. “Wait outside.” Yuuri looked panicked for a moment and the panic only grew as Victor nodded and did as Yakov said, for once in his life. As Victor left, he exchanged a look with Yuuri and winked. “Katsuki, I have to tell you that when Victor went to America after you, I almost ditched him.” He said as he let go of Yuuri’s hand and sat down back on his chair. Yuuri did the same in his. “The only reason I am going along with this is because I am familiar with your work.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are?” Yuuri asked in surprise. Yakov didn’t look like someone who spends his days watching men in heels dance on the internet.</p><p> </p><p>“Your skating.” He said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know that you used to compete professionally and you could have had a wonderful career. You had a lot of potential.” Yakov said and Yuuri almost gasped. Was Yakov Feltsman, allegedly the best skating coach in the world complementing him? “So I know that you’ll do your best to help Victor in his insane ideas. With that in mind I need to give you a few tips about working with Victor.” He paused for a moment and Yuuri listened very carefully about the wisdom that Yakov was about to impart. “Victor is a little fucker.” He said and that was not what Yuuri imagined he would say. “He never listens, he’s forgetful, people usually view him as flippant and a little cold and he always does whatever the fuck he wants, but he is incredibly talented and creative. He will take your suggestions and spun them in a way that you never imagined. Victor is brilliant but he’s also easily demotivated, unless something really catches his eye and right now the thing that caught his eye is you, so I hope you can keep up with him.” He says with finality. “That’s all that I’ll say about that. Now let’s talk schedule…”</p><p> </p><p>Just like that Yuuri was roped into the conversation but Yakov had given him a lot of food for thought that he would probably spend a good amount of the week dissecting. He left Yakov’s office like he had been hit by a train, but thankfully he could breathe because Victor wasn’t waiting for him by the door. He followed the voices he was hearing faintly and those lead him to the rink where Victor was chatting with a brunette skater that Yuuri recognized as Georgi, a statuesque female skater with bright red hair that Yuuri couldn’t remember the name of and a tiny blonde skater that was scowling at Victor from his perch. Yuuri knew that the angry blonde was Yuri Plisetsky, because everybody knew who he was. There were bets in the skating community about if Yuri was going to be the “new” Victor.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Yuuri, there you are!” Victor said with a smile as he spotted him. “I hope Yakov haven’t scared you too badly.” He said when Yuuri made his way closer to him and his friends. “It’s kind of a rite of passage around here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody is scared shitless of Yakov when we get here.” Georgi said with an amicably smile and in heavily accented English. “But then we know him and realized that he’s all bark and no bite.” He says with a chuckle. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Georgi.” Yuuri shook his hand with a polite smile. Victor then went on to introduce Yuuri to all of his rink mates with a bright smile until he got to Yuri.</p><p> </p><p>“And this is Yuri, the little tiger that we have around here.” He says to Yuuri in a mock whisper as the Japanese boy watched as the blonde’s face got redder and redder. “Like Yakov, he is more bite than bark as well.” He said teasingly and then Yuri exploded, yelling in Victor’s face to what Yuuri guessed were obscenities in Russian. Victor only dropped his head back and openly laughed, only causing the boy to become angrier. Yuuri stared at Victor’s face as he looked so carefree for a moment and realized that he hadn’t seen that same expression of Victor’s face yet. When Yuri calmed down and Victor had stopped laughing, he continued. “We need a nickname for Yuri since now he’s not the only one around here.”</p><p> </p><p>That only made Yuri fire off again, but this time in English. “Why do I have to get a fuckin’ nickname? I was here before fatso over here.” He pointed at Yuuri and he would be offended by it if he hadn’t just watched Yuri cursing Victor’s entire generation a minute before.</p><p> </p><p>Still, it was nice when Mila, Georgi and Victor chastised him for it, even if Yuri looked like he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuuri is older than you, so he detains the name for longer.” Mila said to Yuri and he scowled.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll call you Yurio for now on.” Victor said, like it was a settled business.</p><p> </p><p>“Yurio!” Georgi exclaimed. “So cute!”</p><p> </p><p>They all fawned over the nickname for a while as Yurio spluttered and Yuuri just watched as they all interacted. It wasn’t long before they were saying their goodbyes and Yurio glared at him before they walked out of the rink, making Yuuri think that he had had an enemy or at least a very aggressive acquaintance.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I got the keys to the studio.” Victor said as they stepped outside into the crisp Russian air. “Want to check it out? It’s just a few blocks from here.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri nodded and they started to make their way over there in quiet silence.</p><p> </p><p>“So, your friends are interesting.” Yuuri started and Victor gave a light chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a word for it.” He says. “They’re more like acquaintances if I’m being honest. I don’t really have friends.” He confessed, looking vulnerable for a moment before placing a blank mask over his features.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you and Chris were friends?” Yuuri asked confused, not even caring for a moment that he let his fan persona out.</p><p> </p><p>Victor looked surprised. “Oh, you know about Chris?” He asked but didn’t wait for an answer as he responded. “He’s the closest thing I have that resembles a friendship.” He nods. “But… Being direct competitors puts a strain in any relationship. There are so many second places he can take before he absolutely hates my guts.” Victor had no idea why he was being so open with Yuuri. He was literally telling him things that he had never told another soul before and yet here he was spilling his beans to someone that was virtually a stranger. But Yuuri just looked like someone trustworthy and loyal. Victor felt comfortable sharing personal things with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think that’s true.” He disagreed and Victor glanced at him to see that he had a little cute frown in between his eyebrows. And that was that. Yuuri wasn’t afraid to tell him that he was wrong or that he disagreed with him on something. It was refreshing. Usually people always agreed with him blindly. “If a friendship is forged in truth and honesty, there’s no amount of lost competitions that can put a strain on it. I actually think that it can improve a friendship because you’ll always push each other to be better, at least that’s my point of view.”</p><p> </p><p>Victor hummed but didn’t say anything else as he thought about what Yuuri had said. He had never thought from that angle before and it should earn some consideration.</p><p> </p><p>They get to the studio quickly after that and Victor unlocks the place as he says. “Lilia is currently in Moscow for some counseling so that’s why the studio is going to be closed for a few more weeks. It should give us plenty of time to work out our routine without distractions from other people.”</p><p> </p><p>Yuuri’s brain flashed at the mention of the famous prima Lilia Baronovskaya and he was glad that she wasn’t there because there’s so much emotion he could take in a short period of time. The studio was absolutely gorgeous and resembled a lot of Minako’s, so Yuuri took comfort in that. Victor gave him a short tour before they found themselves in one of the dance room’s. It was a bit intimidating being alone with Victor in their professional setting but Yuuri inhaled deeply before he said. “So… I think I’ve found a song for your free skate.” They had settled earlier that week that Victor would short skate to On love: Eros and Yuuri was already choreographing something for him regarding to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Victor said in an excited tone of voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Yuuri responded, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. “We can absolutely change it if you don’t like it though, it’s just a suggestion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me.” Victor said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just easier if you hear it.” He says, taking his phone out of his pockets. He quickly found a way to connect his phone to the speakers in the room. “It’s called Movement by Hozier.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not familiar with it.” Victor said. He was usually really into music but he didn’t recognize the name of the singer. “Let’s listen.” He said and Yuuri played the song.</p><p> </p><p>When Victor listened to a song that was supposed to be his routine song he usually closed his eyes and pictured a story in his head as he listened to every aspect of it and dissected in his head in terms of choreography and jumps. But this time he couldn’t do it because he was too busy staring at Yuuri as he heard the song. Yuuri was the one with his eyes closed and his head thrown back, looking like a beautiful vision.</p><p>
  <em>I still watch you when you're groovin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As if through water from the bottom of a pool</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're movin' without movin'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And when you move, I'm moved</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You are a call to motion</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There, all of you a verb in perfect view</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like Jonah on the ocean</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When you move, I'm moved</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Victor heard the song he realized it was describing exactly what he had felt when he had seen Yuuri dancing. Both in his videos and in real life. Watching Yuuri dance was a religious experience for Victor and he always was the type of person to think that there was no such thing as a god. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore. Maybe it was god that had brought him to Yuuri’s doorstep so he could receive salvation. Because looking at Yuuri was without a doubt a revelation. Maybe Victor should start worshiping the god of destiny. As the music ended Yuuri opened his beautiful chocolate eyes and started at Victor with expectation on his face. How could Victor say no to a face like that?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s perfect.” He whispered. And it was. It really was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Fourth Act</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this one is short but made with love.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you ever even worn heels before?” </p><p>It was what Yuuri asked Victor when they finally started rehearsing the short skate choreography off ice in Lilia’s dance studio. Yuuri was still working on the choreography for the free skate but the short skate was already finished with a lot of input on Victor’s part. Yuuri wasn’t even sure why Victor had hired him if he was such a skilled choreographer himself as he appeared to be. </p><p>“Not really.” He says, looking down at his ballet flats. Yuuri was wearing en pointés because of course he was. They had decided to start light in the first week and build from there so Yuuri wasn’t pulling out the big guns yet, although Victor secretly thought that dancing en pointe was technically a big gun. “But I’m sure I’ll be fine, I mean, I am a renowned figure skater it’s clear that I can maintain my balance.” </p><p>Yuuri snorted. “Sure. We’ll need to shop for heels then.” </p><p>Victor looked at him. “Where are we going to find heels big enough to fit my feet? In Russia nonetheless?” He asked. “You’re not in Kansas anymore, Toto.” </p><p>“True.” Yuuri said, not looking fazed in the least. “We can’t go shopping for heels in Russia since we are men.” He shook his head disapprovingly. “But that’s why the internet exists.” </p><p>Yuuri was right. Later that evening, they huddled close on the couch to order shoes online for Victor. </p><p>“It can’t be scarpins.” Yuuri started, looking at the selection of heels in front of them on the screen. “They’re beautiful but they’re not practical to the type of dance we are aiming for.” He said. “It would be better if we bought you some ankle boots with a sturdier and thicker heel.” He said pointing out to a roll of different ankle boots. “It’s easier with a heel like that if you are a beginner. Those thin and long heels are stunning but your feet will be claiming for mercy after twenty minutes.”</p><p>Victor just nodded as Yuuri imparted him in some heel wisdom. After a moment looking at different shoes, Victor decided to let Yuuri choose his heels and went over to make them some light snack after he handled Yuuri his credit card. As he looked at Yuuri’s face being lighted up by his notebook’s glow, he couldn’t help but wonder how confortable he felt with Yuuri. Victor wasn’t known for being a very open person. Sure, he had a few trustworthy friends but he usually kept himself at a distance. But with Yuuri it wasn’t like that, he instantly trusted the boy with one of the most important things in his life, his career. He trusted Yuuri with his house, his dog, his life basically. And he didn’t regretted it. </p><p>“Done!” Yuuri announced it as Viktor came back with a few banana pancakes. He handled Victor his credit card back with a grin and Victor felt his heart skip a beat. “Your shoes will get here later this week.” </p><p>“Can I know what you picked up for me?” He asked as he grabbed the credit card and sat down on the couch. </p><p>“Nope!” Yuuri answered with a giggle. “You’ll have to wait and see.” He said as he picked up the plate with the pancakes. </p><p>Victor was completely enamored. </p><p>Since Yuuri hadn’t let Victor see the heels he had brought, it was quite a surprise when they finally arrived a week or so later. Victor came home from a walk with Makka to find Yuuri making dinner. It had become a regular thing in their house. Victor was becoming accustomed to not being alone all the time and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing because Yuuri wouldn’t stay with him forever. He was already dreading he day he would leave. “Hey.” He said as he took off his coat and shoes and then kneeled to take the leash off Makka. </p><p>“Hello.” Yuuri said turning back with a soft smile. He was wearing an oversized sweater, shorts and knee high socks. Victor was happy that Yuuri felt comfortable in his apartment but the first time he saw him looking so cute and sexy at the same time he almost had a heart attack. “Your heels arrived.” He said, motioning with his head to the box on the kitchen table. </p><p>“Oh.” Victor said coming closer to open the box. Yuuri finished cooking and turned off the stove, so he could see Victor reaction. Victor opened the box and gasped. “Oh.”</p><p>“You don’t like it?” Yuuri asked in a distressed tone of voice. </p><p>“No, it’s not that I don’t like it.” He was quick to reassure him. “They’re beautiful, they’re just very tall.” The shoes were boots with sturdy and thick heels, like Yuuri had said were better for beginners but Victor wasn’t expecting such a high heel. </p><p>“What are you talking about?” He grabbed the other shoe, so both he and Victor were holding one. “They’re definitely not tall, they’re barely six inches.” </p><p>“Six inches is very tall, Yuuri!” Victor said. </p><p>“C’mon, try them on.” Yuuri asked and Victor couldn’t say no to those pretty chocolate eyes. He took off his socks and put on the heels, sipping up at the side, even if the boots had laces. He had to admit that the boots looked nice on him. “Now, stand up.” Yuuri asked and Victor did just that, slowly. On top of the boots, he felt like his head was about to hit the ceiling and he towered over Yuuri. “How do you feel?” Yuuri asked as he looked up at him. </p><p>“Very tall.” He said and Yuuri giggled. </p><p>“Yes, I can relate.” He said. “Are the shoes confortable or are they tight?” </p><p>Victor changed his weight from one heel to the other to test. “No, these are very comfortable.” He said. </p><p>“Great. I splurged a little more on those because we’re gonna be dancing and you need to be confortable or else you’ll wanna kill yourself by the end of training.” Yuuri said. “Now, give a few steps in it.” Victor walked a few steps as he heard the heels clicking on the linoleum floor. “Ok, that’s gonna be a problem.” </p><p>He looked back at Yuuri, who had a frown in his forehead. “What?” </p><p>“Don’t take this the wrong way Victor but you look like a baby deer that was just born while walking in heels.” He said and Victor gasped, slightly offended. </p><p>“I can’t be that bad, I’m a very successful figure skater.” He said. </p><p>“You are.” Yuuri said. “Come walk in front of the mirror and you’ll see.” </p><p>Unfortunately, Yuuri was right. It wasn’t like Victor was unbalanced, he was just not good. “Ok, first thing about walking in heels is that you need to place your weight in your heels. Right now you’re placing your weight on your toes so it looks like you’re walking on your tip toes.” Yuuri said as they were in front of the mirror. “And you also need to swing your hips more when you walk so you’ll be more balanced. You’re walking too manly right now.”</p><p>“Manly is not a word that anyone in the history of ever has ever used to describe me, Yuuri.” Victor said and Yuuri snorted. </p><p>“Just try again.”</p><p>Victor walked a few more steps to Yuuri’s critical gaze. “Better but not quite good enough yet.” And then Yuuri was walking behind Victor and placing his hands on Victor’s hips. Victor refrained from shuddering but it was close. He couldn’t see Yuuri in the mirror, because he was much shorter than him right now but his tanned hands on Victor’s hips could be seen. Victor averted his eyes from the mirror in case he dreamed with the way those hands looked on him. “You need to loosen your hips.” He squeezed Victor’s hips and massaged his sides softly. “You’re a dancer, Victor. Just think how loose your body is when you’re dancing.” Victor closed his eyes. He could feel the warmth of Yuuri’s hands like they were scorching him. “That’s it.” He said as he moved Victor’s hips from one side and the other. “You just have to remember to cock your hip when you’re walking.” Victor swallowed dry at the way the word “cock” sounded on Yuuri’s voice and accent. “Try again.” He said and stepped back, taking his hands away from Victor’s hips. Victor closed his eyes again and inhaled for a moment before opening them and walking as Yuuri had instructed. He turned around and Yuuri was smiling. “Perfect.” </p><p>Victor almost had the urge to say: “Yes, you are.”</p><p>But he didn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yuuri and Phichit have a little talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys, I'm so sorry I took this long to update this but I honestly didn't have the time, since I'm a full time teacher now. </p>
<p>But my promise to you is that even if the updates take a long time I won't abandon this fic ok?</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy this little chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were a bit hectic as Yuuri trained Victor off ice in heels, in the studio that Madam Baranovoskaya had so graciously lend to them. And by graciously, Yuuri meant that she had dropped the keys in Victor hands with a menacing glare and a veiled threat that had made Yuuri almost shit his pants a few weeks back, before the whole heels debacle. Now, Victor was almost fluent in the language of heels as he sashayed around in the intricate steps that Yuuri had choreographed for him. He couldn’t wait until they were finally on the ice to see how well they translated to figure skating. As Yuuri watched Victor perform the choreography that he had created it himself was like being in a lucid dream, he had the urge to pinch himself and he was not entirely sure if he was dreaming or not. But if he were, he never wanted to wake up again.</p>
<p>That night Yuuri finally had time to catch up with Phichit for the first time since he had arrived in Russia. Victor had gone out to walk with Makkachin and although he asked Yuuri to come too, the Japanese man had declined it, saying he was due to a call with Phichit. As he watched Victor leave, Yuuri realized he was not being entirely truthful. Sure, he really needed to call Phichit but part of him didn’t want to go because he knew he was growing too attached to Victor. Living with him and working with him was waking up feelings inside Yuuri that he thought were long dormant. And this time it was even worse because now it wasn’t just a silly juvenile fantasy anymore, now he actually knew Victor. The true Victor, not the one that he showed to the cameras, because now that Yuuri lived with him, he knew the image that Victor projected into the world was completely fake. Victor wasn’t always confident and perfect like he seemed and he definitely wasn’t cold and aloof either. Yuuri now knew that Victor had a terrible memory and that he was extremely neurotic about his hair and his non-existent receding hairline. He knew that Victor was funny and caring, but sometimes he could be a little insensitive as well because he hadn’t paid attention to some important information. He also knew that Victor only cried when he was truly upset, not that he had seen it but Victor had dropped this little tidbit of information when he found Yuuri crying at a dog movie. All of these things only made the feelings growing inside Yuuri’s chest to solidify and he was not keen on carving it out of him once this was all over. He spilled all of this to Phichit on their call, to which Phichit rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Gosh, you’ve gotten dramatic in Russia!” He said and Yuuri gasped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Phichit! I’m being serious here!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know you are.” Phichit sighed and Yuuri could almost see it in his mind eye, Phichit sitting in his bed with all the King and The Skater posters behind him and a hamster in each limb and he started unwinding from a grueling practice session. Yuuri’s heart ached a little because he missed his friend and their marathon nights together. “Can’t you just tell him how you feel?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No!” He screeched, suddenly terrified by the thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ouch, hold on banshee!” Phichit grumbled. “Why not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We work together, Phichit. That would be extremely inappropriate.” He said and Phichit snorted. “What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bitch, please. I saw you once giving a lap dance to a costumer when you worked that semester in that bar.” Yuuri blushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that’s why I stopped drinking on the job.” He face-palmed, remembering flashes of that night. “By the way I only did that because you kept buying us drinks because you were and I quote “supporting my job” and then you dared me to do it!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phichit laughed loudly at that. “Well, you are telling the truth on that one.” He giggled. “Anyways, my point was still made, you don’t care if things are inappropriate in the work place, Hell we’re figure skaters, things are always a bit inappropriate if Chris is involved.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not a figure skater anymore.” He remembered. “But it’s different this time. It’s Victor we are talking about! I’ll never have a chance like this again if I mess things up with Victor.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And maybe you’re a bit worried that he doesn’t feel the same way?” Phichit asked and Yuuri sighed. “I see.” Phichit replied, knowing exactly where the root of Yuuri’s anxiety was coming from.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Victor is perfect, Phichit.” He said. “He’s polite, gentle, kind and so creative! He sees the world with those beautiful blue eyes in a way I never experienced before and he thinks I’m good at my job!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuuri, of course he does! You’re great at your job!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Rationally I know this, but it’s a different thing entirely when someone with a legend status actually acknowledges that.” He sighs. “I don’t want to screw our work relationship with my stupid feelings.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your feelings aren’t stupid, Yuuri.” Phichit reassured. “I understand all the pressure you are in. I know that you’ve been in love with Victor since you were five years old and that working with him now is a dream come true, but you have to look at this from a new perspective. Sure, Victor is a legend and he is damn near perfect but he isn’t, because nobody is. Victor is just a dude who is really good at his job and he has the same feelings as you and I, I’m sure you noticed living with him.” Yuuri nodded but Phichit didn’t give him time to respond. “So it’s not ludicrous to think that maybe he might be into you too. Because let’s face it Yuuri, you’re not only a snack but a complete meal. But you’re also the most amazing person I know. You’re brave, hard-working and you feel things with the entirety of your soul. And I know you hate compliments so I’ll stop here but I could go the whole night complimenting you and all of it would be true and if Victor is living with you, he is seeing the same things that I do. Just let your heart open to the possibility ok? Don’t shut yourself down just because you think that you should be professional. You can be professional and still get that d.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yuuri was feeling extremely touched by Phichit’s speech until the last part when he became mortified. “PHICHIT!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Phichit laughed so loudly that it was almost a cackle. “Anyways, keep me updated ok?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will, thank you for the pep talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Anytime, that’s what best friends are for.” Yuuri knew without seeing him that he was smiling. “Next time, let’s do this via skype ok? My parents will kill me when the international phone bill arrives.” Yuuri laughed and they said they goodbyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the talk with Phichit, Yuuri was feeling strangely calmer. Sure, he still knew his feelings for Victor were growing everyday but he decided to push it aside, because he knew Victor wouldn’t feel the same. But somehow that didn’t made him feel sad, just resigned. Yuuri would soon find out how wrong he was.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>any thoughts? Leave me a comment! It makes me want to write more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>